Aizen in Oz
by 7dragons7
Summary: A nasty sand storm in Las Noches turns bad when their King and God takes a nasty spill and finds himself in a place that is not Las Noches. The faces are the same but not the same people. Aizen only wants to go home, after all, there is no place like home
1. The Sandstorm

Chapter One- The Sandstorm

Aizen sat in his thrown room. His head sat in his hand. His other hand held a book. He eyes scanning the page soaking up every detail before flipping the page. It was as quite as a day could be here in Los Noches. The arguing and bickering was not as loud and unruly as it usually was.

Even Gin was quiet reading in the depths of the library. He had wanted to say something to him about it but that would only make Gin stop to pester him and he wouldn't be here reading like he was. It was better when Gin was doing something constructive to leave him alone. Praise him later. Many years in Soul Society had taught him this.

With Gin as lieutenant he had praised him numerous amounts of times for doing Captain's work, when he didn't have the time to do it himself. Only to have the silver haired man stop altogether for one reason or another. Yes, he learned not to praise Gin until all the work was done.

Perhaps he should have advised Gin's own lieutenant to do the same. Kira Izuru was very good at doing paperwork his and his Captains'. A trait that Ichimaru had learned at once. He had been known along with Shunsui to never do paperwork. The difference was that Nanao would beat her Captain till he did it and Izuru would just do the work. The few times the Gin would do his work, Izuru would have to open his mouth and say something about Gin working.

"Are you doing your paper work?" Kira would ask hopefully.

Gin would turn to look at him slowly his grin stretching even wider across his face. "Not at all," and then would get up and leave. Leaving a distraught Kira behind.

Aizen smiled at the memory as he flipped another page in his book. Goodness had Gin done a good job of making himself disliked in Soul Society. He of course had some credit in that. He practically raised the boy after all.

His eyes stopped halfway across the page. The noise in Los Noches had increased dramatically within the last ten minutes. Howling winds could also be heard all the way from his throne room. He frowned. How unusual. This did not bode well for his palace. If it was a sand storm the sands would eat away at the walls. Not to mention the sand that could so easily fly into the palace threw all the open windows. He sighed irritated at the situation. Setting down his book he made his way out to see what exactly could be done.

He pushed open the doors to his throne room with great difficulty. The winds were against him. He closed his eyes to avoid the sands that assaulted him once he succeeded in escaping the throne room. The sand storm was fierce and had happened so suddenly. The floors were all ready covered in the white sands. He covered his face as best as he could. A plan. That's what was needed.

Open balconies and windows, said Gin. Nice scenery, said Gin. That's what this place needs, said Gin. And where was Kaname's advise for a storm like this? Nowhere. Useless all of them.

He found his ever loyal fourth using sheets and blankets from the bedrooms and placing them over the openings. He nodded his approval at Ulquiorra not being able to express his gratitude, less he be eating a mouthful of sand.

The green eyed Espada seemed unaffected by the sands continued his work. He seemed to be have had others do the same. Szayel was ordering his mindless fractions around. Ordering them to protect his lab at all costs. Nnoitra doing the same ordering to his own Fraction, Telsa. Harribel was being more productive then her Fraction the three girls bickering amongst themselves while she did all the work. Lilynette was kicking the lazy as ever Starrk telling him to be more proactive. Baraggan's Fraction working the hardest. Wanting to appease whom they thought was the true God.

He should help too. He thought protecting his eyes from the sand that whipped about the halls. Or, at least find a place where there were no windows. That was when he saw Gin.

The man's baggy sleeves of his uniform covered his face and fair skin from the harsh sands. Yes. The most important thing was to get out of these winds and sand. The Espada had regeneration abilities. Kaname, Gin, and he did not. They needed to stay somewhere safe.

He reached out to his silver haired follower. The floors were covered in sand. He lost his footing. With one hand reaching out towards Gin and the other covering his face he didn't have a hand to stop himself from falling.

As he fell he heard several people call out his name. Captain Aizen, Aizen-sama, and my Lord. Funny they were calling out his name. Maybe they should come catch him! Another was laughing. Grimmjow? Nnoitra? He couldn't be sure. While he fell he made a note to punish those two later.

It was a thought that was most likely lost as his skull made contact with the floor.

It went black instantly.

A/N

It's Aizen in the Land Of Oz! Sounds crazy but should be good times. My friend had an idea to do an Alice in Wonderland. At the time I couldn't decide who should be Alice. It was a toss up between Aizen or Ichigo. Better cast choices with Ichigo. But I wouldn't let Aizen slip away from an insane situation, so here he is in the land of Oz. That will be based off more the book then the movie. So we get a Good witch of the South too. Woots. Most of the cast has been decided. There are a few blank spaces but there are enough Espada minor characters included to fill in the gaps. Could always fill them in with some Gotei 13 people. Anyway.

Reviews are loved.


	2. Freeing the Fraction

Chapter Two- Freeing the Fraction

Aizen opened his eyes slowly. He was lying on his stomach the world hazy. He sat up slowly letting the world clear up. His head ached. He lifted his hand to his head wishing the pounding sensation away. He glanced around.

He was in a room. Not a room he could say he recognized. Just a room. He remembered the sand storm. He remembered reaching out to someone. But that was it. Oh. And he knew his name. Aizen Sousuke. He bit his bottom lip trying to remember more. The number five came to mind. And a girl with a bun, and a man with long blonde hair. Those thoughts made his head hurt more though.

A growling sound came from behind him. He turned around to see a very large white cat coming out from under the bed.

"Nice, cat," he said as calmly as he could.

The beast had bright blue eyes. Defiant eyes. They seemed familiar but at the moment couldn't place where he might have seen eyes like them before.

Aizen noticed a collar around the creature's neck. "Oh," He took a look at the tags. "Grimmjow…You must belong to me," He patted the beast on the head.

The white panther growled in what sounded more like a grown.

The brunette was feeling better at least a little. He decided standing up and seeing where he was seemed like a good idea.

He opened the door to the room finding not another white room or hallway but a colorful world. Beautiful reds, and blues, greens, and yellows. Small homes surronded with flowers and plants.

The colors seemed to almost hurt his eyes. As if he hadn't seen anything so bright and beautiful in the longest time.

"Welcome!" came a high pitched voice.

He looked down to see a small girl with green hair and large gray eyes.

"Hello," answered Aizen still taking in his surroundings. The large white panther sniffed the young girl. She wore what looked to be a skull of a goat or a ram on her head.

"You are most welcome here, great Sorcerer!"

He turned around to see ...a man? The person in front of him was tall with bright pink hair and glasses wearing an outfit that was as pink as their hair and was sparkling in the sunlight. The light bounced off of it causing the whole outfit to shine.

"We are sooo grateful that you defeated the wicked wizard of the east. Baraggan." Other things were popping up. Large things. Very round things And slightly normal looking things, almost all having so kind of animal skull on their head of face.

Aizen cleared his throat taking his eyes off of the inhabitants of this town. "I'm afraid you most be mistaken. I've never killed anyone."

The pink haired person adjusted their glasses. "Oh? Well is this not your house?"

The brunette turned to look at the small section of a building he came out of. "Yes. It must be."

"Well, your home landed right on the wicked wizard of the east and killed him." The pink haired person pointed to where two rather large feet were sticking out. An emerald sword and sheath lay next to the feet.

"Oh, dear." said Aizen running his hand threw his hair. "Well, it was an accident. My apologies."

"No, no, no," pink hair sighed exasperated. "Wicked Wizard of the East. Wicked. Makes it okay."

"Really?" said Aizen shocked.

"Yeah. He held all the Fraction hostage. Made them work day and night. It was just awful. But you killed him so they're all free. Everybody wins. Oh. Except him," he pointed to the deceased Baraggan, "Cause he died. Because of you. But that's okay."

Aizen nodded rubbing the bridge of his nose. The more this person talked the more his head ached.

"What are Fraction?"

The pink haired person looked around. "Them," he pointed to all the things. Some had masks. Some did not. Some were just plain looking blobs with faces. "Oh except Nel. She's not a Fraction. She just stays here. She's the mayor."

The small green haired girl nodded happily.

"Are you are Fraction?"

"Oh Gods no!" laughed pink hair. "No, I'm a Szayel. I'm the Good Witch ..err. . Wizard. The good Wizard of the North.

"A good wizard."

"Yep." answered Szayel happily.

"I was under the impression that Witches and Wizards all fell under the evil, wicked category"

"Oh. Well that's a little racist." huffed Szayel. "Because I'm a wizard that makes me evil?"

"I guess not." corrected Aizen. "My apologies,"

"Well, even though you have been rude, I still will give you a reward for killing the evil wizard. Take that emerald sword. It is very special."

The girl with the green hair handed it to him. "Thank you for freeing us."

He smiled kindly at her. "Of course." he looked back up at Szayel. "I would like to get back home."

The good wizard pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Oh? And where is your home?"

Aizen closed his eyes trying to remember. "It's always night time. And… A world of white."

"Well I have never heard of a world like that." The pink haired man said in a matter of fact tone.

Nel smiled happily. "The Emerald City!" she cried. "The Wizard of Oz will know what to do!"

"That is a fantastic idea!" he clapped his hands. "You will go to the Emerald City and talk to the Wizard." He dug into one of his pockets. "Here," he handed Aizen a pair of square rimed glasses. "There are magic and they will keep you from harm. Anyone who sees you will know you are under my protection and will not harm you."

"Great," muttered Aizen putting them on.

"The road to the Emerald City is paved in yellow brick. So you really can't go wrong."

Aizen was beginning to feel that all of this was really foolish. Magic glasses? Wizards and witches? This was all really kind of dumb.

"Now off you go. And I'll be sure to keep my eyes on you in case you run into any trouble. Off you go," Szayel happily pushed him onto a yellow path.

Aizen looked around one last time. There was a boy with long black hair and a skull of what appeared to be a tiger on his head. He watched with a bored expression on his face.

Was he going this alone? If all these Fraction were so thankful then maybe one or two of them should come along.

Aizen took his off down the yellow road, feeling that some sort of song should go with this, but he couldn't think of one. It was trapped within the rest of his forgotten memories.

He felt his panther brush against his side. Yes. With his overgrown cat, his shiny green sword and his magic glasses who in the world would want to hurt him. Not to mention his pink fairy godmother.

He sighed. He didn't remember what his home was like but he was sure he'd much rather be there.


	3. The Scarecrow who Couldn’t Feel

Chapter Three- The Scarecrow who Couldn't Feel

Despite not knowing really where he was, or where he came from, or who he really was, all in all it really wasn't so bad. After all this world had the most fantastic scenery. The wonderful country side was able to hold his attention.

He was still in the land of the Fraction. The few houses that he passed he found that they would bow low to him. Maybe it was because he had freed them from slavery. Maybe it was because of his goofy magical glasses. Regardless the Fraction were kind enough to allow him to stay in their home when it began to get dark.

A kind blond haired one, who seemed to be missing an eye welcomed Aizen and his panther into his home. His name was Tesla

He even fed them.

He smiled kindly as he watched Aizen eat. "You must be a very powerful sorcerer."

"Why do you say that?" asked the brunette. It was so weird having people call him powerful and a sorcerer.

"You wear the emerald sword. And you bare the color white. White is the color of good Wizards and Sorcerers."

Aizen looked down at his outfit giving it attention for the first time. He was wearing all white with black trim and a red sash wrapped around his waist. Maybe back where he was from he really was a grand sorcerer.

"Your beast is also white. You must be really something!"

"Hmm. Maybe." Aizen pondered, really wishing he had some part of his memories.

When morning came it was of course time to head back out on the road. He wondered how long it was going to take to get to the Emerald City. He was hoping it wouldn't take to long.

A nasty snarling sound came from his panther. With a sigh he turned to see what had upset his pet. The beast's fur was standing up it's ears flat against it's head and fangs barred. Aizen turned to look where the beast was looking what had aggravated it so?

The brightest green eyes starred back at him.

"_Of course Aizen-sama"_

"_As you wish Aizen-sama"_

"_You will be my forth Espada," He looked down at a pale figure. Black bat like wings behind him. "Yes, you are strong enough to fight for me." _

Aizen stepped back. As hazy memories flooded threw his mind. The green eyes were attached to a pale faced scarecrow. Midnight black hair and pieces of straw stuck out from a patched hat. Dark thin green lines ran down the pale face from the eyes all the way down.

"What an unusual scarecrow," murmured Aizen. "Strange for someone to put so much detail in such a thing when it can't even do it's job properly." His eyes scanned the field where the crows were helping themselves to the corn stalks.

"Strange for someone to take such notice of a scarecrow such as my self."

Aizen peered at the straw filled man. "Strange for something like that to talk." But talk it did.

The large green eyes locked onto him now and blinked a few times. "Pardon my rudeness. I am not used to anyone or thing paying me much attention. As you can see, even the crows don't bother with me."

"I see that. I imagine that's a lonely life."

"I feel the same regardless of my situation. My makers didn't see fit to allow me to feel anything."

"Well. That was quite heartless of them." admitted Aizen. Why create a creature as miserable as that?

"Perhaps." The green eyed man eyed the white snarling beast warily before giving the brunette his attention again. "Where are you off too?"

"The Emerald City. I am going to get the wizard there to send me home."

"Can he do that?"

Aizen shrugged. "It sounds as if he can do just about anything." A thought occurred to him. "Why not come with me," he offered.

"Pardon?"

"Well your not doing much good here," A crow flew past them a corn stalk in his beak, until to prove Aizen's point even more. "Why not come with me and ask the Wizard for some emotions."

The green eyes appeared thoughtful. "Do you think he could do that?"

"I don't see why not. What harm would it cause to go and find out."

"Your reasoning is sound. I accept your offer."

With a nod Aizen helped the scarecrow off of the pole he was attached to.

He wore faded white patched clothing Straw showing from the sleeves and from under the hat.

"I must thank you. What may I call you."

"My name is Aizen Sousuke," the brunette stated adjusting his glasses.

"Many thanks, Aizen-sama. I am Ulquiorra. I refuse to be a burden on your journey. I don't need to eat any food, so I won't cost you anything, and I have no need for sleep so I can keep watch for you."

Aizen smiled. "Then I have acquired a valuable ally."

The white panther was displeased with this turn of events stayed back growling.

Green eyes turned to look at it warily.

Aizen pulled the scarecrow along. "That's just Grimmjow. I'm sure he won't bite. No need to be afraid."

"I am no such thing. Teeth marks in my stuffing worry me none. There is only thing a man of straw should be fearful of."

Aizen glanced at the green eyed companion.

"Fire,"

"Ah. I see." Aizen turned back to the road. "I'll keep that in mind."

The white panther seeing he was being left behind, realizing that he was not going to win this battle growled to himself and followed the two, a good distance behind.


	4. Lost in the Woods

Chapter Four- Lost in the Woods

While it was nice to have a companion, it would be nice to have a more talkative one. However you couldn't complain to much about Ulquiorra as a companion. True he didn't speak, he made hardly any noise. If wasn't for Grimmjow's snarls when the scarecrow got to close he would have forgotten that the green eyed straw man was there.

However, Ulquiorra was surprisingly thoughtful of Aizen's needs.

"There is a spring over here, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra pointed out earlier that day. "You must be getting thirsty and you could wash up a little as well. I'm sure your, cat, would like some water as well,"

A snarl.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra," Aizen answered kindly, detouring to the spring a little ways away.

"I also saw some apples growing on the trees down the road. While you wash up, I'll go pick some for you."

The green eyed man was gone before Aizen could thank him again.

The man rubbed his eyes from under his glasses. "He's not so bad." he told Grimmjow. Patting the beast before washing up a bit.

You really couldn't complain to much at all.

It was just fine. It wasn't like Aizen had much to talk about. He really couldn't remember anything. And a life of a scarecrow couldn't be all that exciting. So perhaps silence was better.

While walking down their yellow path all three heard a moan. Or more of a very audible sigh.

Curious Aizen looked for the cause.

There they found a man not to deep in the forest.

He had dark skin was wearing white, an outfit somewhat similar to Aizen's own, not quite the same. And an orange scarf. Across his eyes he wore a visor.

"Are you okay." asked Aizen looking around.

"In a matter of speaking."

Ulquiorra looked at the man with unimpressed expression.

"You see," the man began. "I am afraid I am lost."

"Oh,"

"I have been lost in this forest for probably a little over a year."

The white panther made an amused purring sound.

"Well," Aizen didn't want to sound to terribly rude. "The road is right over there," Lost in the forest for over a year? That didn't seem very likely.

"Over where?" asked the dark skinned man.

"Aizen-sama. I'm afraid this man is blind." Ulquiorra interjected.

"You are correct, I have been unable to find my way out of these woods."

"My, my." Aizen said. Really what to say? He cleared his throat. Adjusted his glasses. Fiddled with his emerald sword.

"Good sir," The emerald man began. "May we have a name?"

"I am Tousen Kaname."

"I am Ulquiorra. And this is Aizen Sousuke. We are off to the Emerald City. Aizen-sama has also gotten himself lost, as well, and is going to ask the Wizard to send him home. Perhaps you would like to accompany us, and ask the Wizard to give you your sight back."

The blind man listened nodding slightly. "If you don't mind my company that sounds like a great plan."

Well that was that. Aizen consented allowing the blind man to accompany them. He didn't seem very chatty either. And he wasn't going to as useful as Ulquiorra that was for sure. Regardless, it didn't seem right to leave him wandering the forest.

"Do you think the Wizard will give me sight?"

"Who knows if the Wizard will help any of us." answered the brunette honestly.

The blind man was silent for another few moment. "You are trying to get home Aizen-sama?"

"That is correct."

"And what of you Ulquiorra-san?"

"I will ask the Wizard to allow me to feel human emotions." the green eyed man answered.

Tousen made a sound. Almost a small laugh. "If I could I would give you mine. They have caused me nothing but pain."

Oh boy. Aizen resisted the urge to roll his eyes. What a cheerful group.

Green eyes turned almost sympathetically towards the blind man. "What is the cause your pain?"

Tousen sighed. "A very dear friend of mine was killed. I was not able to help her, for I could not see what attacked her, or where she was where I could distract her attackers. She died and I was unable to save her."

Ulquiorra looked down at his feet. "I can not imagine your pain. But I am sorry for your loss."

Aizen walked straight ahead. He felt as if he had heard this story before. It didn't pull at his heartstrings because it was familiar story to him. He did he not mean to seem unsympathetic. He wanted to.

But his mind kept bringing a picture of a man in a white coat. A nine written on the back of the coat. Skin as dark as the man whom walked behind him now. The story of the friend so similar.

"I hope justice fell harshly on her attacker."

Aizen glanced behind at his two traveling companions. Justice?

Hazy memories fluttered into his mind before fluttering away again. It was frustrating but he didn't have long to think about it. The forest area was getting thicker. And who knew what lived in these woods.


	5. A Smile Breaking Through the Darkness

Chapter Five- A Smile Breaking Through the Darkness

The three companions and one panther walked through the thick forest. The yellow path was filled with the dead branches and overgrown plants. For the wobbly Ulquiorra on his legs made of straw and the blind Tousen it was quite an ordeal.

Aizen almost fell over again as a companion reached for his shoulder to stop themselves from falling, almost bringing them all down.

And all the while Grimmjow purring in amusement.

However, there was something in this forest that was stalking them.

Aizen could sense it.

"There is no need to fear for your life, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra informed him, his green eyes scanning the forest. "You are wearing the magic glasses from the Wizard of the North. Nothing will harm you."

Aizen nodded. It was cruel but even if he wasn't wearing magic glasses all you had to do is run faster then the person next to you. There was a blind man in their group. He was fine.

Still, he'd rather not loose a member of their group.

"Anything could be in this forest," said the pale scarecrow. "Lions."

"Tigers" the blind man added.

"Or bears," added Aizen.

All of a sudden a silver blur leapt out of the forest leaping onto the back of the panther.

Grimmjow gave a loud roar and everyone turned to see what had upset the beast.

Aizen stepped back shocked.

"O' foxes," purred the pale figure before them.

A large silver bushy tale swished from side to side. A thin pale lean body. Silver hair falling slightly into squinted eyes. Pointy furry ears twitching at the top of the silky looking hair. And a smile. A smile that stretched across his face.

Grimmjow snarling and growling at the creature that was still sitting on his back.

The fox like human ignored the beast placing bony hands on its head and leaning in close to get a look at Aizen. The pointed nose twitched slightly at the brunete. "Magic glasses? Lucky,"

Aizen was stunned by what was in front of him.

The smile turned into a sad frown and the pointy ears flattened. "Did I scare ya'? I'm sorry. I didn' mean to." The squinted eyes opened slightly revealing dazzling ruby irises.

Again memories flooded his mind. These the most powerful ones thus far. A smiling blood splattered face. A boy he had practically raised. A most trusted ally. An unwavering and loyal second in command.

His brown eyes refocused on the scarlet eyes. "No I'm fine," he reached out carefully to scratch behind the silver pointed ear. Immediately a purring sound was heard.

"What are you?" asked Ulquiorra curiously looking at the bushy tail. Reaching out carefully brushing his fingers along it.

The eyes slid shut again. "I'm part fox o' course."

"Oh. Of course." Ulquiorra stepped back.

"I have never heard of a part fox," Tousen spoke.

"Bet ya never saw one either," the fox like creature said coolly.

The comment brought a smile to Aizen's face. "What's your name?" asked Aizen.

The smile stretched across his face. "Gin! Ichimaru Gin!" he purred.

"Gin." A suiting name. Silver name, silver color, probably silver toughed as well. He took a better look at the part fox. He wasn't so much lean as very thin. He wore a what must have mean a very nice kimono at one point. But it was torn in a few places and a little ragged around the edges. The lovely dark blue color was a little faded and it was a bit dirty. "Do you live out here?" he asked already knowing the answer.

The ears flattened against his head again. "Well, ya'. I'm part fox. People don' trust foxes in general. They wont trust a half fox either."

"Then he must come with us," insisted Ulquiorra. "Perhaps the wizard could do something."

"An excellent idea." agreed Aizen. "I was going to suggest that my self. Gin, you will come with us."

"Really?!" the half fox was quivering in excitement.

A nod was all able to give before he was pounced by a very happy fox. The long thin limbs wrapped around him in a big hug. A distinct purring in his ear.

Once he released the brunette the fox happily bounced on two feet. "Does this make us friends? I neva had friends befo!"

Aizen adjusted his glasses that had been knocked askew by the fox. Grimmjow snarled at another unwanted guest in their trip.

"I wont cause ya any trouba, I promise. I can track, and hunt and keep ya warm at night with my tail. I'll be of great use."

"I'm sure you will," agreed Aizen continuing on his way. Gin wanted to be of use at once. He did his best to clear the path of anything that Ulquiorra and Tousen would trip on.

He was different from the other companions. He was talkative kept the silence at bay. Perhaps because he never had anyone to talk to before.

"So we're gonna go see a wizard?"

"Yes,"

"Why do ya need to see a wizard?"

"Well Ulquiorra would like to have emotions, and Tousen would like to be able to see." answered Aizen.

"What about ya?"

"Well I need to go home."

"Where's ya home?"

"I don't remember very much about it, so I can't be sure where it is," admitted Aizen.

The smile faded away. "Nothin'?"

"No. Nothing."

"That's so sad. No memories means no dreams." Gin looked up at the thick branches of the trees that blocked out the sunlight. "An' nights without anythin' to dream about are loneliest nights of all."

He took the brunette's hands bounding out in front of him. "So let's make great memories together." the smile reappeared.

Aizen looked at him surprised. "Okay."

A purr of approval.

"_Aizen-dono! I'll folla ya anywhere!"_

The more people he met the more his memories slowly fluttered back into his mind. The piercing loyal green eyes. Powerful words said with such passion. And a smile that was always there when he needed it.

Wherever he was, these people that he had met were some sort of form of the people from his real home.

That much he was sure he knew.


	6. Hollows Attack!

Chapter Six- Hollows attack!

The first time they camped all together had been the nicest night in the Land of Oz thus far. Gin had gone hunting and they had good meat to eat once cooked properly over a fire. Ulquiorra picked berry and nuts to go with the meat for the others. He then gathered many dry leaves to sleep on for all those that required sleep. Keeping himself busy and staying away from the fire.

True to his word Gin was very warm to sleep next to. His silver bushy tail was very nice on the cool night. And his purring blocked out the other sounds of the forest. Grimmjow was not impressed with the fox. Proving he could do all the things Gin did also hunting and laying at Aizen's other side trying to purr as loud as the silver fox could.

The purring wasn't annoying and both creatures were warm. Aizen found that he couldn't complain.

They continued to walk along the yellow path. Gin chattering happily. The others silent but putting in their two cents when they felt like it.

However walking along a yellow path would have been to easy. So of course they were stopped by a large pit ditch in the road. It seemed to go on forever both ways. So there was no way of going around it. And it was deep with jagged rocks below. So there was no climbing out of it.

Gin peered into the pit. "What are we gonna do?"

Ulquiorra looked thoughtful, his green eyes scanning the area.

Kaname sighed. "I do not know how far the other side is. But if it is not to far than perhaps Grimmjow could get us across."

All eyes turned to the white panther. Who in turn snorted and shook his head.

"I'm sure he could do it." said Aizen trying to judge the distance.

The white panther sat down and again shook it's head.

"If Grimmy won't do it, I could do it," said Gin sitting cat like next to Grimmjow.

Aizen looked at the thin fox skeptically. But that had gotten to the white panther. He growled and slowly stood up.

"I will go first, Aizen-sama." offered Ulquiorra. "I am only made of straw. If I fall off I will not be hurt."

They were pleased to see Grimmjow easily made the jump leaping back and forth to take the others across. A little resentful to let the half fox on his back but did it all the same.

It was nice that they were able to get through little bumps in the road like this, very quickly. He was sure that they would reach the Wizard in no time at all.

Of course as soon as he thought the thought they came across another gap this one much larger than the other. And they knew that even if Grimmjow could make the jump he wouldn't be successful with people on his back.

Again, what to do?

"Aizen-sama," purred Gin his tail brushing against the man's hand. "Ya are a great sorcerer. Ya got magic glasses and the emerald blade. Use the emerald blade to cut down a tree and we'll use it to cross the gap."

Aizen reached out to scratch behind a silver ear. "I don't think this sword will be able to cut down a tree. It's not what it's designed to do."

"On the contrary, Aizen-sama." Tousen began hesitant to correct him. "The emerald sword can cut through anything in one swing."

Well it was worth a try. Nothing was going to be done by standing here. So with only slight hesitation he unsheathed the blade and as hard as he could slashed at a tree near the gap.

To his great surprise it was a clean swipe cutting the tree perfectly. It fell with a loud thud bridging the gap to the other side.

He sheathed the blade quite proud of himself. His happiness was cut short when a terrible screech willed the air.

"Hollows!" Ulquiorra grabbed the blind man and pulled him onto the newly made bridge.

"Hollows?" asked Aizen Ulquiorra grabbing him as well.

Gin came last after the panther. His tail fluffed up three times it's normal size his ears flat against the silver hair. His teeth barred at the oddly shaped creatures coming towards them.

So they ran as carefully and quickly they could across the tree. The creatures followed them. Once Gin was across Aizen did the only thing he could think of and sliced the tree again severing the bridge. The tree and the Hollows fell into the pit.

"Let us keep moving, in case there are more."

All unanimously agreed and continued on their way. It was best to get out of the forest. Aizen was quite exhausted when the forest finally started to thin out. And a large river was blocking their way to the rest of the road.

"While you all rest." Ulquiorra said before anyone else could even process the thought of crossing the river. "I will build us a raft that we will use to cross this once everyone is rested."

"I'll help." insisted the fox his tail swishing excitedly.

If Aizen had been a little more awake he would have argued that Gin was just as tired as he was. But he never got a chance because as soon as he sat down, his large panther curled up beside him and he fell asleep.

Gin went deep into the forest to get wood they could use and Ulquiorra built what would hopefully be a sturdy raft come morning.


	7. Danger on Sea and Shore

Chapter Seven - Danger on Sea and Shore

When Aizen awoke the raft was just about done. Ulquiorra and Gin had worked on it all night. It wasn't the sturdiest thing he'd ever seen but it would have to do.

They all got on the raft, Aizen grateful that the raft stayed afloat. Ulquiorra was on one side of the raft with a large wooden pole to steer them, Gin on the other a pall in his hands as well. But as they went further down the stream the current picked whisking them away from the yellow road in front of them.

"This isn' good," sighed Gin. "If we continue on like this we'll be swept inta the territory of the Wicked Witch o' the West, and she will make us her slaves."

"This is bad," murmured Ulquiorra. Attempting to maybe get them to one side of the shore, any would do at this point. He used his long pole and shoved it into the mud to maybe stop the raft. But he was a man made of straw and his small weight would have no effect on the raft whatsoever. Instead the raft left with out the green eyed scarecrow, leaving him holding onto the pole.

"Crap," hissed Aizen standing up as he saw Ulquiorra being left behind.

"I'll save us!" cried Gin handing his own pole to Aizen. Taking the sash around his kimono he handed it to Aizen. "I need ya's too," Without question Aizen took off his own from around his waist. Gin tied Aizen's sash around Grimmjow's collar. And with his own he held it in his teeth. "Ya and Tousen hold on tight to those. Grimmy and I will pull us ta shore." With a quick push he knocked the large panther into the water. Gin followed leaping into the currents.

With much effort the two creatures pulled the raft to the shore against the currents.

When the raft got close enough Aizen grabbed the hand of the blind man and pulled him onto the shore pulling the worn out panther and fox up as well. The raft was left to be swept away by the currents.

Grimmjow was in a foul mood and would not allowed himself to be touched by anyone. Gin shook out his tail but stood up looking down the stream. "You guys go on ahead back towards the yellow road. I'll run up ahead and go get the scarecrow. He mus be very lonely."

Aizen doubted that Ulquiorra felt anything but boredom, if he felt that at all. But before he could say anything the fox was already gone.

The brunette silently wondered if he would see either of them again. Ulquiorra may have slipped off the pole and would have been washed away. And the tired fox couldn't possibly have the strength to swim against the currents again.

Still they walked silently, well almost silently. Grimmjow was growling, quite furious at having been kicked into the water. Aizen chuckled at his miserable beast as he rewrapped his sash around his waist. Gin's sash still in his hand. He couldn't help but hope that both the fox and scarecrow were okay. He had to admit he enjoyed their company.

"This Wicked Witch of the West. What is she like?" Aizen asked to fill the silence and ease his worries about the missing two companions.

"I don't know much." answered Tousen. "She is powerful in magic and can bewitch her prisoners to work for her. What I do know, is that the Wizard of the North and the Witch of the South are good. The Wizard of the East and the Witch of the West are evil."

It wasn't as terribly long walk as he had imagined. Soon the yellow path could be seen again, and there waiting for them…

"Ah!" Aizen said happily surprised. He half ran to the yellow path. Seeing a safe Ulquiorra and exhausted fox. "You're both safe."

"Ulquiorra bowed his head in apology. "I am sorry to have delayed your travels"

Aizen waved away the apology. "You did no such thing."

"That was very brave," Aizen said kindly to the silver haired fox. The soaked tail perked up and swished side to side happily. He retied the sash around Gin's waist, keeping the ragged Kimono closed. A soft purr in his ear made Aizen smile.

"Let's continue on, shall we?" asked the brunette standing up.

The others agreed. Now that they were on the other side of the river they could see a lovely meadow ahead of them. Wonderful scarlet poppies and other colorful flowers grew all through the meadow.

Exhaustion forgotten the fox happily ran through the meadow smelling the flowers he had never before seen in the forest and stalking the small rabbits and squirrels. The large panther shook his head disgusted with the fox.

Tousen smiled at the sent of the small flowers and even Ulquiorra said that they were quite lovely.

The further through the meadow they went the less of other flowers they saw. Iet was just more and more poppies. Soon they were surrounded by the red flowers.

Aizen stopped mid step. "Gin?"

The silver fox was sitting down his tail not swishing back and forth, his eyes opened slightly. The red eyes slightly brighter than the flowers around him. "I'm sleepy," he mumbled.

Aizen too felt very tired. "That's because you stayed up all night and than exerted your self to much." but as he spoke he felt the world growing hazy. He just couldn't keep his eyes open. His world turned dark.

"Aizen-sama!" Ulquiorra ran to the fallen man's side. His green eyes scanned everyone. The white panther fell down next to his master. Also fast asleep. "It's these flowers." he murmured. Tousen fell next. Followed by the fox.

Ulquiorra felt the smallest pangs of panic. This flower field would kill all of his traveling companions! But he had to get Aizen-sama out of here. He was the most important. But what of the others? He honestly didn't want to leave them here.

His green eyes filled with worry. His straw arms were not strong enough to carry Aizen-sama. Maybe drag him. But would he be able to get him out of here before the flower field killed the brunette haired man? That he didn't know.

He really didn't know what to do.


	8. Let it Snow

Chapter Eight- Let it Snow

Ulquiorra looked at his traveling companions. What was he going to do? He wasn't strong enough to carry any of them. And dragging them wouldn't be very useful either. He assumed that these flowers were poisoning their bodies in one way or another. He knew that before he could find any kind of help they would be dead.

Ulquiorra didn't want them to die. He had never had friends before. Not until now.

Aizen-sama who had rescued him from the fields and had brought him along on this journey.

Tousen-sama who had experienced much sadness and grief but told such wonderful stories.

And Ichimaru-sama who made Aizen-sama smile so warmly. Who had also experienced loneliness like he had.

And Aizen's pet panther. Surely Aizen would be sad if Grimmjow died.

He would not and could not let them die.

His green eyes filled with determination.

He had to do something.

If the only thing he could do was drag them. Then that was what he would do.

He kneeled by Aizen trying to quickly figure out the best and fastest way to pull the brunette.

That was when he noticed a white spec had fallen onto Aizen-sama's face. And then another. He looked up. The sky was pouring white flakes upon them.

Chocolate colored eyes slowly started to flutter open as more white specs fell onto the group. "Snow?" he whispered.

"Aizen-sama! You're awake!" Ulquiorra said shocked and curious at how such an event had happened.

Sousuke sat up slowly. He felt a little dizzy. Not to mention cold. The group was being covered in snow.

"It must be the snow that undid the spell of the flowers," Ulquiorra said helping the other stand up.

"The spell?" asked Aizen wearily.

The green eyed scarecrow nodded. "The scent of the flowers put you all to sleep."

"Why would it suddenly start snowing?" asked Aizen looking up. He put his hand out, catching a few flakes.

It wasn't long before the others slowly started to awake. Grimmjow shaking off the white powder as he got onto four feet. Tousen next and lastly Gin.

"It's so cold," he chattered. His pointed teeth clicking together. His pointed silver ears twitching as the snow flakes fell onto them.

"I agree." Aizen admitted. "Let's get out of this dangerous flower field before something else happens to us."

The others couldn't agree more and they quickly, as they could, hurried through the field.

"You're all so rude." said a voice from beside Aizen, just as they approached the end of the flower field.

He glanced to see familiar pink hair and golden eyes. "Szayel!" he stopped running. Curious as to what the wizard was doing here.

"I saved you all and not even one thank you," he huffed. His pink attire as sparkly as ever.

Aizen quickly adjusted his glasses. "Well we didn't know it was you who saved us."

"Yes. And most of us don't even know who ya are," huffed the silver fox disappointed that they had to have this conversation in the snowy flower field when the yellow road that was conveniently snow free was just a few quick steps away.

The pink wizard pouted. "See. Rude. All of you. I should toss you right back into that flower field."

"Thank you," Ulquiorra bowed slightly. Hoping to put an end to this conversation quickly. There was a chance that they could all fall under the spell of the flowers again. "For rescuing Aizen-sama and his other companions from the poisonous flowers."

Szayel smiled happily. "See that's more like it." he turned to Aizen. "Is that so hard?"

"Yes. Well." Aizen cleared his throat. "Thank you," he said politely.

"See he said it, can we get out of the snow now?" asked Gin.

The wizard of the north somewhat pleased allowed them to pass. "Yes. Well, we'll see if I ever help you again, fox face," huffed Szayel.

Gin merely stuck out his tongue at the wizard and followed the others.

"Manors Gin," scolded Aizen once they were on the yellow path again. Again faint fluttering memories flew through his mind once more. A young boy with silver hair that he scolded to use his napkin not his sleeve, and to sip not slurp. But they fluttered away from him before he could really analyze them.

"Sorry, sorry," he sighed his silver ears flattening against his head at being scolded.

Ulquiorra sighed in relief at everyone's safe recovery. He truly felt relief that the others were unharmed. It was a strange feeling and he pondered why he would be feeling anything when he couldn't actually feel anything. It brought up even more questions that he didn't know how to answer. So he decided to dismiss the whole thing.

Aizen, however, was wondering what had made the flower fields poison them. Somewhere in the far recesses of his mind he remembered a spell that could knock someone out. The smell of flowers was all that you smelled before becoming Unconscious

He had seen that spell in action himself. And that he knew the person who had been able to use it so well, personally.

Yet he could not pull a face no matter how hard he tried. What he did know was the name of the spell. Hakufuku.

Yet no voice, no name, and no face went with this.

It was all very frustrating.

A/N

Smiles. So in the book a bunch of field mice came and saved everyone. In the movie the Good witch of the north makes it snow and it saves everyone. Mice rescuing everyone seemed kind of dumb. So I decided to give Szayel a little more…page time…I think that's the right word for it. I'm so excited to write more of this. *dances*


	9. To the Emerald City

Chapter Nine- To the Emerald City

Ulquiorra watched mesmerized at the way Aizen-sama and Gin-sama acted. What was it, that the silver fox did that made Aizen-sama smile like that. Was it the way he swished his silver tail so it would occasionally brush Aizen's hand? Was it the way his ears twitched slightly when Aizen scratched behind them? The way his nose twitched slightly when he smelled something unusual? The smile that never faded?

The green eyed man just couldn't figure it out.

"Ulqui-chan~" sang the silver fox suddenly appearing in front of him. Squinted eyes and a smile obscuring his vision. The soft tale brushing against him. "Ya are so quiet."

"Well. You are doing enough talking for everyone, Gin-sama." he said politely. "There is no need for me to say anything."

"Eh?" Gin questioned. He stepped back, walking backwards so he could still talk to the scarecrow. "But when I stop talkin' no one says anythin'. And then it's just quite. I don' like the silence."

"Then by all means, Gin," Aizen looked back at them. "Talk to your hearts content. Nobody minds at all." The big white panther rolled it's big blue eyes.

Soft purring filled the silence and the silver fox hurried back to Aizen's side. Talking just as Aizen said he could.

Ulquiorra tilted his head to the side slightly as he watched the two.

* * *

The yellow path to the Emerald city had become smooth again. The country side again was very beautiful. Soon houses that were colored green could be seen. And people would come out to look at them. They were also dressed in green.

They did not approach the group because of the silver fox. But they pointed to Aizen a lot. His glasses and sword and the great white beast beside him, Grimmjow.

But it was getting late and they would have to stop somewhere for the night.

"We should see if we can get a place to stay." advised Tousen.

Aizen agreed. So the next home they saw they decided to pay a visit to. Aizen rapped on the door.

Two girls peeked out. "Can we help you?"

Aizen smiled at the girls warmly. "My name is Aizen Sousuke, and I was wondering if-"

The two girls squealed happily. "Aizen-sama!" They opened the door a little wider. "We would love for you to stay. You and your traveling companions." They glanced at the silver fox. "But that thing can't come in."

Aizen's eyes narrowed. "Why not,"

"He's part fox. They can't be trusted." they looked warily at the silver haired man. "You are very brave to be traveling with one, but we couldn't risk it."

Aizen stepped away from the door. "Then we'll find some place else to stay."

"It will be the same anywhere we go." Kaname said not moving away from the door. "Foxes are not trusted no matter where you go. We would have to camp outside again. And a decent bed and a full meal would be good for all of us."

Gin smiled at him. "I don't mind staying outside."

Aizen didn't like this idea one bit. "Very well," he said half heartedly.

The two girls cheered.

The one with black pigtails looked back at the silver fox. "You'll have to tie him up so that he doesn't cause trouble."

That was to far in Aizen's opinion.

Ulquiorra looked curiously over at the two.

"It's okay, honest." the silver fox said, taking a seat in the front yard close to the fence.

The two girls of the house watched nervously. Hoping that their guest wouldn't leave.

The brunette walked over to Gin slowly undoing his red sash from around his waist. He tied it loosely around the fox's neck. "You won't be cold?"

"Nope,"

"I'm sorry about this." he doubled checked that sash wasn't at all tight around the slim neck.

"It's okay. I'm used to it."

"That doesn't make things right." Aizen began trying the other end of the sash to the fence.

"But it is the way things are."

Aizen looked back up at the fox. He was smiling but his ears were flattened against his head. His tail was not swishing back and forth. He patted the silver locks carefully. He removed his white jacket placing it around the thin shoulders. "We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning. Very soon we'll be at the Emerald City, and the wizard will make everything different."

Aizen went back into the home where the two girls were happily making a meal for them.

"I'm Loly" said the one with the long black pigtails. "And she is Menoly." The other girl had short blonde hair with bangs falling into her right eye.

"We've heard about you, Aizen-sama," said Menoly. "We're are you going?"

"To the Emerald City." Aizen said coolly to the girls. Not pleased with the treatment that one of his traveling companions was receiving.

Loly smiled. "Do you think you'll be able to see the great wizard?"

"Why wouldn't we?" asked Tousen.

"Well no one ever gets to see the wizard." Menoly said setting plates on the table.

"No one has ever seen the Wizard?" asked Ulquiorra.

The girls shook their heads. "No."

Loly sat down at the table looking at the brunette in awe. "Of course you shouldn't worry. The great Wizards will have to see the great sorcerer Aizen-sama. You are very famous."

Menoly began placing eggs and other delicious looking food on the plates. "Your panther is wonderful, Aizen-sama." she said giving him a small dish of meat. Grimmjow pleased at the attention purred loudly.

Ulquiorra took a plate of food saying that he'd rather eat outside.

"I didn't know scarecrows could eat," pondered Loly. "I'll remember that the next time I see one."

The two girls were overjoyed to have Aizen as a guest. They made up a bed for him. And then reluctantly made beds for the others as well. Aizen sat on the edge of the bed. These girls seemed vaguely familiar to him. The constant fawning over him reminded him of two girls just like them. Hazy memories that faded in and out. That's all his dreams consisted of.

* * *

Ulquiorra woke them up early, as Aizen had requested. They left the house quietly as to not wake the girls.

First thing was to untie Gin from the post who was more then happy to be free and in the company of the others again. He bounded along side Aizen grateful to not be alone anymore.

Ulquiorra interrupted Gin's chatter to point at the horizon. "I see a green light in the distance."

"The Emerald City," purred Gin.

It was a light that would lead him home. As they got closer the light got brighter and soon the city was in sight. A great big emerald wall surrounding the glowing city. They approached the a gate where a man in emerald colored clothes was guarding it.

He had long black hair tied back in a braid. Bright yellow eyes like a cat. "What do you want here in the Emerald City?" he asked.

"We wish to see the Wizard."

"Oh?" he said. "No ones asked to see the Wizard in a long time. He is powerful and if your on some foolish errand it would be best to turn around.

Aizen smiled. "I must insist that it is not fool's errand. I trust that the wizard will speak to me. That you can be sure of."

The guard shrugged. "I can't stop you of course. I will take you to the palace of the wizard but I can not promise that you will be able to see him. First you must put on these emerald glasses."

"Why?" asked Aizen removing the ones that Szayel had given him, placing them carefully in his pocket and put on the emerald lenses ones.

"The emerald city is so bright that it will blind your eyes if you do not wear them." the guard even had an animal sizes so that Grimmjow would not go blind as well. The panther did not like the glasses.

Tousen smiled slightly. "I can not wait to get my sight so I will be able to see this wonderful city."

"Soon, Kaname, soon." Aizen said.

The guard slipped his own glasses on. "Lets go to the Wizard's palace." he instructed leading them through the Emerald City."

A/N

Ah, this chapter made me a little sad.

Anyway I wanted to say thank you to all the reviews, favs and alerts and reader. It means a lot. I am really bad at replying to reviews. I have a pile of reviews that I've meant to reply to but I haven't done that. Cause I forget. So I'm sorry about that. I really do appreciate all the reviews and support. I'd continue to write even if I never got any reviews but getting them makes me so happy. So thank you. *hugs for everyone*


	10. The Wizard of Oz

Chapter Ten- The Wizard of Oz

They were led through the Emerald City. It was just as green and marvelous as they had been told it would be. Green paths, green buildings, green cloths and green everything.

This truly was a great city.

Aizen and his company were led to the palace where the Great Wizard lived. They sat in a waiting room that was of course just as emerald green as everything else.

The guide led them to a girl. She wore of course green and had a wore an almost helmet like ornament on her head. Two horns came out of the helmet, the left horn looks as if it had been cut off, and the left half of the mask covered her left eye.

She looked at them a bored expression on her face.

"These are the strangers that appeared on our doorstep." Their guide said. "and the demand to see the great Oz,"

She smirked. "They want to see the Oz?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Okay. Step inside and I'll deliver you're message to him." her tone made it sound as if she was just wasting her time. After all, they had been told by quite a few that no one saw Oz.

They followed the girl through the hallways and into an emerald green waiting room. She left them to go inform the wizard of their arrival.

They waited in silence. Well, almost silent. Gin's purring filled the silence, as Aizen absentmindedly scratched behind the fox's ears.

At last the girl returned. A look of slight surprise on her face. "The Great Oz will see you. But you each have to see him separately. You may not go together."

"Very well," agreed Aizen.

"Sir. You will be first." she nodded towards Aizen. He followed her, Grimmjow at his side.

"You know," sighed the girl. "No one gets to see the Oz. But I mentioned your emerald sword and glasses in passing and he agreed. You must be some kind of sorcerer."

Another person calling him a sorcerer. He was beginning to believe it himself.

She stopped in front of the door. "In there the Great Oz waits for you."

Aizen nodded and pushed open the door. He wasn't afraid. More curious then anything else. As he entered he noted that the room was very large. A round dome ceiling. And in the middle was a platform that stood a foot off the ground. Standing on the platform was a woman.

In her hands she held a large circular mirror. She had long dark hair that curled at the ends. Flowers in her hair. Crescent moon patterns on her kimono. A flawless face. She was so familiar. Someone he felt he knew almost as well as himself. Yet it almost killed him that he did not know her name.

"I am the great and powerful Oz," she said. Her voice soft and angelic.

Everything in his soul told him that was not her name. Her name was not Oz.

She looked upon him kindly.

"You're name sir?" she asked.

The white panther nudged him with his large head.

"I am Aizen Sousuke," he said bowing slightly.

She smiled kindly. "May I ask, where did you get that sword?"

"He glanced down at the blade attached to his hip. "It was given to me by the Good Wizard of the North."

"Why would he give you that blade?"

"I happened to kill the previous owner of the blade. And it was my reward for freeing the people to the East."

"And the glasses?"

He had them safely tucked away now. "Another gift from the Wizard of the North, to help protect me."

She nodded. "And what do you wish from me? Why are you here?"

"To get back home. I came here by mistake. I was told that you were powerful enough to send me back."

In her mirror an image of a large white palace appeared. A night sky above it, white sands below it. His home. Vague memories of this place slowly came to him. Yes. That was his home. He would stare out the open windows at the moon. Always a crescent moon. The sky never changed. Sitting on the ledge, beside him would be someone. Someone..

"Why should I send you home?"

He focused back to her. "What?" he cleared his throat. "I was hoping that you, who is great and good and powerful, would find it in your-"

"But you were powerful enough to defeat the Wizard of the East."

"That was merely a fluke."

"I have no reason to help you." she said simply. "In this country everyone must pay for what they get. If you want me to send you home you must help me."

That sounded fair enough. "What can I do for you."

"As you know there is a Good Wizard of the North. And there was a Wicked Wizard of the East. There are also Witches of the West and South. The South is good. The West is bad. I need you to kill the Witch of the West."

"I don't think I can," he admitted.

"You defeated the Wizard of the East, this is no different."

"I am afraid it is."

"You have two powerful charms. There is very little you can't do. When you defeat her, bring me proof that she has been defeated and I will send you home."

"Very well," he bowed his head. "Thank you for your time. I will defeat the Witch for you."

"Very good."

With that he left the room and followed the girl back to the others.

"Scarecrow your next."

Ulquiorra nodded he glanced at Aizen-sama's distraught expression. Oz had denied his request? He did not have high hopes as he entered the chamber next.

Waiting for him was a large bat. It hung from the ceiling, its large wings wrapped around itself. They spoke a conversation that was very similar to Aizen's. In the end if Ulquiorra wanted to feel anything, then he would have to help Aizen defeat the Witch. He would've helped him even if he didn't get anything in the end. He wouldn't let Aizen fight the witch alone.

Next was Kaname. What he saw was a large cricket. Who also told Tousen that if he ever wanted to see he needed to defeat the Witch of the West. He agreed to do so.

Lastly was Gin. He entered the throne room. He didn't really want anything. He had just joined the group because he wanted to. So when he entered his ears were flat against his head. As he quickly tried to think of something he wanted.

What was waiting for him was a tall man with angel white wings. He held a large spear in his hand and wore chain mail and light blue roves. His eyes were shut. He looked very serious.

Gin felt nervous.

"Name?"

"I-Ichimaru Gin. Nice to meet ya,"

"Why have you come?"

Gin looked at his feet for a moment. He would like to be allowed to go in places. Not have all his friends worry about him because he's half fox. He liked being half fox though. But maybe, if half foxes were excepted. Then others like him wouldn't be rejected from the rest of the world.

He looked up at Oz. And began to explain what he would like.

_____

"Aizen-sama!" cheered Gin running up to the others. "I get to help ya fight the witch too!"

Aizen steadied him himself as Gin wrapped his thin limbs around him. Gin always just satisfied at not being left behind.

"Then we head West?" asked Tousen now that they were back together.

"Yes. We head West." agreed Aizen. He didn't know what to expect or how powerful the witch was going to be. But he was sure that they could get through it. They had to.

A/N

Sorry for not updating in a while. I'll do better. I had a little bit of trouble with this chapter trying to figure out what forms Oz should take. I thought about them all going in together like in the movie and just a skull but then I still went with the book making them go in separately and see the sword the spirits of their swords. Of course are bad guys swords have not been introduced in the newest arc of the show. So I had to wing it.

Kyōka Suigetsu translated is Mirror Flower, Water Moon. It sounds like a girl Zanpakutō but I assume it can turn into whatever it wants. It's all about illusions with Aizen's sword after all.

Murciélago translates into Bat. For Ulquiorra. So that's what I did.

Suzumushi translated is cricket. This is kind of an obvious one. Especially if you keep up with the manga. His was easy, if not a little lame.

Shinsō translated into divine Spear. This was the hardest. I guess I've always assumed that it was a fox. Just going by his appearance. But Gin is already a fox so I had to really think about what it would be. Devine reminds me of the heavens. So an angel is what I came up with. A serious one at that to clash with his personality. I did the best I could. I understand if no one cares for it.

I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner.


	11. Into the West

A/N I know...it's been forever. I have been having some health troubles. I seem to be fine for now. So I shall update as much as I can. Please all I can say is I am sorry. So in the meantime here is the next chapter, where at last you get to meet the wicked witch of the west.

If you are a reader of my other stories I promise one by one I am updating them. Slowly one by one. So please be patient with me. Aizen's Divine Comedy is next followed by Bittersweet. Again so sorry. But please enjoy this new chapter.

Chapter Eleven- Into the West.

They walked west for many days. There was no path to the witch. So they had been told. So head to the west and eventually the witch would find them. So that is what they did.

It was a long journey. The sun was hot, the earth was rocky and rough. And the nights were cold. But it was a journey that had to be made.

But deep in the west someone knew that they were on their way. She watched them approach slowly.

"Tobiume," she called.

A jingle of bells was heard. "Yes, my lady?"

"Go to those people and tear them to pieces for me,"

"As you wish my lady," said the voice. Another jingle of bells was heard as the servant left to carry on her master's wishes.

Ulquiorra kept watch during the night. As he was the only one who didn't need to sleep. He watched carefully making sure no harm came to his companions. He glanced over to his master. Aizen-sama, was sleeping against his panther Grimmjow and curled at his side was the half fox, keeping his master warm with his large bushy tale. Tousen sleeping a ways away from all of them.

A jingle of bells in the distance was heard.

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed at the sound.

Someone was among them.

The sound of bells again.

"Snap!" called a soft voice in the distance.

Ulquiorra stepped back a large fire ball was approaching him. Fire. An enemy he could not defeat.

"Bakudo number 89 Danku"

A shimmering wall of light appeared before the scarecrow hitting the barrier never reaching him. Ulquiorra sighed in relief looking back to see what had saved him. There was Aizen standing their. A hand over his face the other hand out. Had he preformed the spell?

It wasn't over yet. Tousen pulled out his blade, and in a flash was after the sound of the bells. The white panther close behind.

"Aizen-sama?" Gin looked at his friend with a worried look, the silver ears against his head worried.

Aizen shook his head. That spell had just come to him…He remembered…long ago using that spell..in a forest of some kind…it was all so hazy.

He felt Gin's soft tail brush against him, bony hands holding him. Could feel the stare of emerald green eyes.

Tousen and Grimmjow came back not much longer. The sound of the bells, the caster of fire, was gone. They just had to be on their guard a bit more now.

* * *

"My apologies my Lady. I failed you," A girl dressed as a shrine maiden bowed before her lady. A large bell attached to each end of her pink scarf.

The witch of the West sighted in annoyance. She stood at the window, looking out at the barren lands that she ruled over. "Go back there tonight. And bring some help then…Bring.. Hineko,"

"Yes, my lady," With a slight jingle of her bells she was gone.

* * *

Another night came. It was best to be on guard. It was likely that the girl with the bells would be back.

Ulquiorra stayed on watch again. He would wake them as soon as he heard a bell. Hopefully Aizen-sama could pull off that spell again.

Green eyes scanned the dark blank sky. Any sign for the mysterious person with the bells.

The soft jingle of bells again. He stepped back to awaken Aizen-sama and the others.

"Growl!" came a voice. No fire this time. But a gray sort of powder began swirling around them.

Aizen covered his mouth. Ash of some kind.

Gin's squinted eyes peered through the ash. His ears twitching slightly. He reached inside his kimono pulling out his short blade. His tale twitched slightly. He pointed his blade ahead of him. "Shoot em dead," he said softly.

His blade stretched out shooting across, through the ash easily of course and with a cry in the distance it shot it's target.

Gin's grin spread across his face even wider as the ash fell back and his blade retracted slowly red rubies dripping off of it. Grimmjow ran ahead to see if he could drag back whatever it was that was attacking them.

Aizen scratched behind Gin's silver ears. "Good job" he brushed the gray ash from his white coat. Gin purred at being praised.

In the end there Grimmjow was only to find a blood stain on the ground. Nothing more then that. Their attackers had gotten away again.

* * *

The witch sighed in annoyance an the apologies of the two females.

"My lady," said the girl with the bells. I didn't know they were so powerful, with spells and abilities,"

Her partner next to her nodded in agreement holding her arm tightly, blood dripping from it. Her cat ears flattened against her head.

The witch didn't like people in her lands….she had to do something.

"I can't believe you didn't call me to begin with!" A tiny high pitched voice complained. A little glowing light buzzed around the witch's head. "I'll take care of them really quickly,"

The witch nodded in agreement. "Yes. Take care of all of them for me, Suzumebachi,"

* * *

The third night in this dangerous territory. It was hard to sleep knowing they were just going to be attacked again. However it was needed.

Ulquiorra as always kept watch. His eyes open for any sign of another attacker. His ears listening to any sound of a bell or voice.

It was late into the night when a high pitched cry was heard behind Ulquiorra. The yelp had woken everyone. It was Gin backing away from them all. He had a hand clutched at his side. Dark blood pouring from his fingers. Something had attacked them! But how and who?

Grimmjow snarled in irritation. Aizen checked Gin's wound. An odd shape of a butterfly had appeared even on his skins seemingly seeping onto his clothes as well. It was very odd. A perfect butterfly pattern.

He pulled Gin behind him what could do this. Memories…always fluttering memories.

_A golden stinger on her hand. The coldest gray eyes. Two rings in her hair. "Death in two strikes" _

Death in two strikes….

A high pitched giggling was heard. A light yellow light fluttered about them. "Did you like that fox? Stung? Be prepared for a second sting!"

Tousen drew his blade quickly. "An enemy that you cannot see I assume? Then we should fight the same way. Please go on ahead Aizen-sama. I shall be with you shortly"

Doing as Kaname suggested the others moved on ahead. Leaving Tousen to deal with the tiny but dangerous pest.

"I shall show you true darkness, Suzumushi Tsuishiki Enma Korogi,"

XxXx

Aizen didn't lead them to far away. He had to send Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to go find Tousen after all. The man would never find his way back to them. In the meantime he bandaged the wound that his half fox had obtained.

"Ne, ne, Aizen-sama," Gin watched the older man as he worked. "Have ya regained any of ya memories?"

Aizen shook his head. "Not really. But lots of times I have faint images. Like when I first met you, I am reminded of someone I might now. Someone dear to me, I think,"

Gin turned to face Aizen completely. "Ya could stay 'ere, Aizen-sama. Forever. And I can be that dear person. We will all be ya friends. Jus start a new life with us. Please." The bushy silver tail waved back in forth.

Aizen smiled softly, he scratched behind a silver ear. "I have to go back, Gin."

The pointed ears lowered sadly but a sad nod of understanding. "I jus neva had friends till I met ya. But…I shouldn't be selfish…"

* * *

The witch was beside herself when her servant never returned. She pulled at the ribbons of the cloth that was keeping her hair in a neat bun…There was only one thing left to do…

She went to her cabinet opened it carefully and pulling out a long sword. She walked carefully to the balcony holding it out in front of her. Her servants watching her carefully. "Sit upon the frozen heavens!" she cried out.

With a clap of thunder dark storm clouds formed around her tower. The clouds swirled together and from them a large ball of ice slowly lowered itself in front of her.

The ice split apart a bit opening up like wings and revealing a young boy with white spiky hair. "What do you want bed wetter Momo?" he yawned.

She cringed. "You can't call me that! You have to respect me! I am your ruler!"

He starred at her with a blank look. His icy wings keeping him in the air. "Fine fine…Hinamori-sama" he grumbled.

She nodded agreeing with that title. She handed him the blade. "Go kill all the strangers in my land," she thought a moment. "No, bring the half fox and panther alive, I can put them to work, kill everyone else.

The white haired boy nodded spreading his icy wings and taking off into the sky to hunt down the travelers. Unlike the former attackers the boy with the Ice wings would not wait for the cover of darkness to attack.

He soared over them he waved his sword "Hyorinmaru!" he roared shooting an ice dragon over them.

It happened so suddenly. If it hadn't been for Gin's quick reflexes he would be trapped in the ice like Ulquiorra and Tousen. Grimmjow snarled at the boy who landed on the ice dragon he had made, that had trapped his companions. His blue green eyes narrowed at them.

He sighed annoyed. "That meddling wizard." he pointed his blade at Aizen. "You are lucky you wear those glasses, and are under the protection of the Wizard of the North, I can not harm you. However. I do have my orders. I am to take you to see the Witch of the West,"

Gin's teeth were barred his tile three times it's normal size. His ears flat against his head. Grimmjow too, snarling at the boy.

"If you do no obey then I will shatter this ice and your friends will die."

Aizen glanced to his trapped friends in the ice. The hot sun would melt the ice and his friends would be saved in time…in the meantime he and Gin could try and kill the witch.

With a slight nod he agreed. "Very well"

With the help of the others they had fought, the ash wielding cat Haineko and the fireball throwing Tobiume they were taken deep into the west to the tower of the Wicked Witch.

They landed on the balcony of the tower. She was standing there waiting for them. As Aizen got a good luck at her he placed a hand to his head. Such strong memories coming back to him. Her screams. Her calling out her name. That damn bun bouncing…

"It's you…"

Gin looked curiously at Aizen his ears twitching slightly.

"Yes, it is me. The Witch of the West…" She glared at the boy with the ice wings. "Why is he here?" she pointed to Aizen.

"Take a good look dodo head. He is blessed with the mark of the Wizard of the North. We can't hurt him,"

She looked at him again stepping closer. "The glasses…yes I see. Ugh, what a fluttery pink pest that man is. Fine. We keep him. Guess he can clean or something.," she sighed irritated. Her brown eyes looked him over once more. Seeing the emerald sword at his hip.

"That belonged to Wizard of the East…" she said softly. Her eyes narrowed. "Shiro take those animals, tie them up and put them to work at once," with a sigh the white haired boy obeyed. The Witch never looked away from him. To take that blade would not be easy. She could not touch him while he was under the protection of Wizard of the North. So she would have to grab the emerald blade while it was away from him. That was going to be a task though.

The Witch put him to work right away. Simple mindless tasks. Like cleaning and sweeping and such.

After hours of menial mindless work the witch led him to the courtyard where he found Gin bound but still trying to fend off the two that had attacked them before. The half cat girl and the maiden.

"I'll claw your eyes out if you don't behave!" hissed the girl with cat ears.

"Enough" the witch called out. "If he wont work then starve him,"

Gin's ears flattened his ears against his head and snarled at her. His pointed hangs barred at the witch.

And that was how things were. He wasn't locked up in chains like Grimmjow and Gin were. He could go almost anywhere. He wasn't an idiot. He was allowed to do so because the witch wanted something from him. This blade of course. Still at night he went into the cupboards and slipped into the stables to feed Grimm and Gin. He couldn't take much but it would have to do.

It was nice to see Gin. The half fox would sit up from his pile of straw his tale swishing back and forth as Aizen approached. Not because of the food but because of him. A touching thought. He would lay beside the fox who ate and chatted on as he feel asleep. And then Gin would gently nudge him awake at dawn so that he could slip back into the tower.

As a witch there had to be some special way to kill her. And everyday that she watched him he tried to think of a way to end her.

And while he plotted away to kill her she plotted away to get his emerald sword.

It was while he was cleaning. His hand ringing out a cloth into a bucket of water, the cool water on his skin, starring at his own reflection in the bucket when another memory came to him. No. Memory wasn't quite right. A vision he decided later.

Reflected in the water, just behind his own reflection he saw the kanji for the number five on a white coat. Hair as dark as his. He could feel the presence of someone behind him. "My Zanpakutō Kyōka Suigetsu, it possess the power of complete hypnosis. It's a water type, it distorts the air around it fogging the sight and making images appear that are not really there,"

Aizen listened to the man behind him. "That's not right. That wouldn't be complete hypnosis"

A soft chuckle from the man standing behind him. "Correct. But that is what we told everyone for so long. When in fact, it controls all five senses so that the one can manipulate the form, mass, shape, feel, and smell to be that of an enemy. In other words, you could make a dragon into a fly or make a field of flowers into-"

"A swamp," Aizen finished watching the back of them man in the reflection of the water.

"Exactly," The man glanced behind him glasses reflecting in the dim light. He held up a sheathed blade, with an emerald case.

That was the blade at his hip. Kyōka Suigetsu. That name. It was like the missing part of his soul. "Kyōka Suigetsu," he whispered it softly. Knowing the name itself was so very soothing.

He looked behind him, of course no one was there. That man had been him. But…the details were unknown. He didn't remember anything about that life.

But he smiled. He knew what to do now.

* * *

A high pierced scream shrieked out from inside the tower. The boy with the ice wings had been sitting on the tower roof. Not yet having been released. Nor did he wish to quite yet. The new people here worried him. And for a good reason too.

He flew in trying to find his master. There, that man with the glasses had his hands wrapped around her throat. Despite being under protection of the Wizard of the North the safety of his master came first. Without another thought he drew his blade quickly running towards them. He thrusted his blade into his master's attackers back.

There was silence. Just the heavy breathing of the white haired boy.

"Well that went better then I expected…" like glass the images before the boy shattered apart. The white jacket was not in front of him but the back of his master. His blade piercing through her back and out her chest.

She coughed once blood dripping from her mouth. Her eyes lifeless. "Why?' she asked quietly before taking her last shuddering breath.

The boy with the ice wings starred in shock for a moment his before screaming out in despair.

Aizen stepped up to them, reaching out to pull out her bun from her hair. Letting her dark hair fall down. He needed proof after all.

He stepped back as the boy pulled her close wrapping his ice wings around them sealing them both in ice.

He sheathed the blade that had allowed him to make this a complete victory. With out another look at the two he turned away heading to the courtyard to free his two companions.


	12. Justice in the West

Chapter 12- Justice in the West

Gin practically skipped beside Aizen. Happy to be free. His silver tail swishing back and forth. Grimmjow just behind rolling his big blue eyes.

"Ya are so amazin' Aizen-sama~" sang the fox. "Killen the witch. Freein us all,"

The dark haired man nodded. Smiling a bit. They reentered the castle. And Aizen's first order of business was to gather all those that had served under the witch.

They gathered around curious and weary of the dark haired man.

Aizen stood on a few boxes Gin had found and looked down at all of them. He raised his hands. "I grant upon you of the West, your freedom." There was a small gasp from everyone. "However. I must insist you help me save my two companions that were trapped in the ice, of that boy."

There was no objection what so ever. The girl with bells, Tobiume, set off with a few others that had served under the witch. They were gone for almost half a day, having to thaw the giant ice dragon. And free Ulquiorra and Tousen. The two missing companions were then returned to the castle.

At last they were all reunited. And Ulquiorra and Tousen were eager to hear how Aizen had defeated the witch.

"Aizen-sama truly is a great and powerful wizard" Ulquiorra said softly, bowing low to the brunette.

"Now that the witch is defeated, we should not delay." He held out the white cloth with the blue ribbons. The item that had been in the witch's hair. "We need to take this back to the wizard, and he can grant our requests."

Gin's smile strained a bit, but it didn't fade.

"Will you just leave us, without instating new rule?" asked one. He wore a mask and had long black hair.

Aizen turned his dark eyes to them. "I do not plan to stay and rule all of you."

"But we cannot let them remain leaderless," Ulquiorra said softly, his green eyes looking at all of those that had served under the witch.

"Perhaps we can find em a new ruler, or one of them can be a new ruler," Gin said.

Aizen nodded a thought coming to him "Your new ruler. What would you expect from them?"

"We wish to be treated equally. Someone who will serve with honor and not tyranny. Justice is what we are looking for." the girl with the bells proclaimed. A cheer was heard after her words.

Justice.

The blind man was the first thing that came to mind when that word was spoke. Aizen nodded turning his gaze to Tousen.

"Kaname. When we return from the wizard and you regain your sight, would you rule over the lands of the West, and all that reside in it?"

Tousen stiffened at Aizen's words. "Aizen-sama, you would have me..?"

"Would you do it?" Aizen questioned once more.

The blind man bowed low before the brunette. "It would be a great honor, Aizen-sama."

With a slight nod, Aizen gestured to Tousen. "When he returns, he shall rule with justice. This I can promise you."

The freed souls cheered happily. They gave treasures to the leaving companions as a token of gratitude. Gold collars for Gin and Grimmjow. A lime green walking stick for Ulquiorra, and a silver visor for Tousen, many jewels embedded within it. Wishing for his return to come quickly.

Aizen smiled attaching the golden collar around Gin's neck when the girl with the bells came before him, a gift for him as well.

"We know not what to give someone of your status." she said softly.

He smiled, "I don't need anything." he assured the girl.

She shook her head. "Please take this." She held out a small black ball. Quite a bit larger then a marble and fit in the palm of her hand. "Take it as a token of our gratitude,"

He nodded not questioning it. He glanced at the black ball carefully it seemed like a universe was inside it. Like almost everything he touched in this world, this came with it's own memories as well. He held a frightened girl by a red collar. His hand imbedded in her chest. His own hand scaly and green.

He shook his head, removing the image from his head. He thanked her quietly and pocketed it carefully. Not sure if it could be useful for anything in the near future.

The companions themselves, left in high spirits heading East. Back to the Emerald City where all their wishes would be fulfilled. But the journey back was a lot longer then they had expected.

"Eventually we will find the Emerald City again," Ulquiorra said, a tiny hint of determination in his voice.

But many days later they didn't seem to be any closer. Aizen sat on the ground tired and a little put out. Here at the home stretch of their journey and they were lost. He pulled out the white cloth that he had taken from the Witch of the east and twirled the blue ribbons around his finger. They were so close…

Gin curled up next to Aizen watching him play with the hair piece. It was then he noticed something written on the inside of the cloth. His eyes narrowed slightly as he peered at the words.

"Strangle to death, Anaconda, Devour Leona, Thrust Cierva," he said the words in the hat under his breath.

The last word had just left his lips when three females appeared in front of them in a flash.

"Haaaay," said the one in the center. Short dark hair to her shoulders and two different colored eyes. "The old hag is gone,"

The other two girls stood just behind her, one had dark skin and hair, the other with ivory skin and long dark hair. Her hand over her moth watching the companions.

The girl in the middle sighed. "So here's the deal. We serve the owner of that hair piece. That seems to be you, four eyes. So what is your wish?"

Aizen stood, brushing himself off a bit. This was quite convenient. "We wish to go to the Emerald City. You will take us there.

The girls exchanged looks, shrugging. "As you wish," sighed the girl in the middle. "But, let me tell you how this works. You get three wishes. One from each of us. This will be your first wish."

The brunette man nodded. "Very well."

"Sun-Sun, transform and let's get this over with."

The slender pale girl nodded. "Strangle to death, Anaconda!" With that her legs formed into a long snake tail. "Get on my tail, and hold on tight. We leave for the Emerald City."

It was tricky, but they managed to get everyone on, with Grimmjow on the long snake tail. And in a flash they were back off to the emerald city. The girls ran at great speeds. Mostly in the air it seemed, feet hitting the ground for only seconds.

"This is quite a trick you girls can perform. Moving at such high speeds." Aizen said, more to himself.

The dark skinned girl laughed. "This is called Sonido. It allows us to travel at great speeds."

Sonido…. More fluttering memories came at this word.

But he didn't have long to ponder it. The girls had arrived at the emerald city, dropping them off at the front gates.

"Remember!" Said the leader. "You only have two more wishes." And in a flash the girls were gone.

Aizen glanced behind him at the emerald city. He was that much closer to going back home.

"Let's go." he said knocking on the gate to be let in.


End file.
